Emotions run in Terror
by pink callily
Summary: Sam's POV of the Terror Episode w/ Jules emotions in bold.


A/N: This was not suppose to be long but I wanted to add Jules in and I needed to add story to id so it is one long fic hope you like it. I added dividers for Jules POV just so it had the division along with** Bold is Jules POV and thoughts** {Sam's POV and team conversation. All but Sam are _Italicized_ this is Sam's POV} hope it's not to complicated.

Emotions run in Terror

**It was a great day so far. She had a day off and she was with a great guy. Walking down the street with ice cream talking about the past was comfortable until he brought up graduation. **

**Being uncomfortable was an understatement this conversation was to close to an emotional attachment that she didn't really want. She was still recovering from breaking up with Sam. She just wanted….**

**Damn Shots fired!  
**

Sam and Jules POV

Nothing seems to be going his way he get through the day and he goes home. He knows Jules is off today. He also knows she is on a date with Steve. Sam is trying to come to grips with this but its hard knowing he has lost her.

"Earth to Sam" Spike says bringing him out of his musings.

"Yeah Spike what's up?"

"Let's head to the range for some practice. I need to and you should stay sharp!" Spike kids

They are walking by the front desk when Sam hears Winnie answer a call

"Oh hay! Are you enjoying your day off?"

Trying to tone Winnie out until he hears

"Guys! Guys!"

He and Spike Jog over

"What's Happening?" he asks

"Are you okay" Winnie asks as she puts the call on the com

_Jules: _"we are outside the restaurant right now"

_Winnie: _"Is the Shooter still inside?"

_Jules: _"I can't see…..No Steve we need to wait"

_Steve: _Someone's shot Jules I gotta get in there!"

**Why do I have to be surrounded by the hero types? First Sam now Steve? Who am I kidding though wouldn't like them if they were pansies.**

Fear runs through me as I hear that someone has been shot, anger that I'm not there with her, Fury that Steve is trying to put her in the middle.

"Jules!"

_Spike: _"Lets go….Lets go" as he runs to gear up

"Jules, Hang tight we're coming!" I run after Spike

**Speaking of hero types my personal hero to the rescue again. Where the hell did that come from? **

My adrenalin is rushing as I run into the locker room my heart Jumps hearing Winnie over the com.

_Winnie_: "Team 1 HOT CALL SUIT UP!"

In the truck on the way over we are relayed more information by Winnie

Winnie: "Shots Fired at the sultan grill off of Danforth, one confirmed victim down"

My emotions in play makes it harder for me to focus but I pull myself together for my team for her. I will let myself collapse after I know she is safe.

Pulling up to the sultan grill I am all business getting out so that I can be effective in making sure no one dies today. My heart shy's away from the possibility that she could possibly die because of some crazy gunman and an EMS date that can't wait for back up.

The Boss and Ed are already giving orders as the climb out

_Greg: "_We're dealing with at least one shooter."

_Ed: "_Set up a perimeter get the uniforms to keep all these people back lets do it now!"

_Wordy: "_how many hostages?"

_Ed: _"10 maybe more"

"Jules?"

_Ed: _"unlimited vantage looks like the front doors are barricaded "

Wordy: "Maybe Jules can feed us information from inside."

Greg: "eh."

"if that gunman finds out Jules is a cop….."

Wordy's suggestions make me boil even though I know it is the right tactical move putting her in danger is not an option I want to use. I know she would skin me alive but she is JULES, I may have lost her but losing her like this would be worse at least I see her at work. If that gunman killed her he might as well kill me to I don't know if I would survive her not being in this world weather she was with me or not.

Watching the Boss make contact by texts I wait impatiently for her reply

Greg: "Jules is ok. 1 gunman 18 hostages"

Ed: "What's the gun man want?"

**I know that they are crazy worried right now and I am trying to do my best to maintain my training to get as much information to them as I can. In the process I'm trying to keep Steve from being stupid and moving so quickly drawing attention to us. We are here because he could not fallow protocol and wait he had to play HERO!**

Greg send her another text and I'm trying to keep my stress level down so that I can function when I need to.

Greg: "Looking for Riayaz. Who is Riayaz"

I watch the Boss look at the restaurant with confusion trying to figure out the connection

Greg: "Hey Spike! See if there is a connection between the Sultan grill and someone named Riayaz."

_Spike: "On it."_

**Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up I realize I feel like I'm being watched. The only reason for that is a sniper. I know in my heart who it is. I feel it as if we are connected. We are connected still doesn't matter that we are no longer together I know where he is always. I know now that he is watching to keep me and the rest of the hostages safe. I can relax and start talking now because I know my soldier is watching my back.**

Looking through my scope watching what is going on is hard I am using all my will power and training to stay still at my post.

My breath catches as suddenly there is chaotic movement inside the building.

"He's lining up hostages against the window"

_Wordy:_ "He's making a human shield"

_Ed:_ "Sam?"

"No Vantage, I'm coming down."

**Knowing his vantage is now blocked and I'm on my own I struggle to keep my nerves settled. My team is blind they have no info coming out of the building I need to slow it down till they can get in place.**

Knowing that somewhere in there in my teammate, friend and yes love is causing my nerves to be on edge more than they usually are but what do I do but push through and do the job that brought us together and keeps us close no matter the cost.

Knowing Jules would be negotiating I head down to our team so we can work out our next option.

Spike: "Okay, we know who we are looking for the owner of the restaurant is Riayaz Fihiad"

Greg: "Good ….."

I hear the conversation regarding the owner as I make my way down to the trucks knowing I will have an assignment when I get there I move faster.

Almost there when I hear that Ed and Wordy will attempt to get eye in through a vet with a snack cam. This gives me some relief knowing I will be able to see her and how she is doing soon.

**Waiting and talking to a crazed gunman is enough but now I'm attempting to assist Steve with the wounded hostage. My adrenalin has spiked and I fight to focus.**

**When the gunman takes a hostage I start to get pissed but there is nothing to do but get the vodka and continue to help Steve.**

**I know Steve was just trying to help but …**

Listening to Ed and Wordy work I know they are almost there we will have eyes inside soon.

Ed: "Spike?"

Spike: "Eyes are good."

Relief washes over me as I head to the truck.

Greg: "alright Steve is taking care of the gun shot victim, I don't see any other wounded."

Relief is instant upon hearing that there are no more wounded and that everyone is okay. Fury that Jules is in there with Steve because he had to play hero. This thought stops his thoughts, Jules and Heroes don't meld well she was always on me for not letting her be and trying to protect her or so I thought that was the issue maybe it was just me.

The chatter on the coms doesn't go unnoticed but I don't comment I am struggling to focus and get out of analyzing my emotions and relationship with Jules I can do that when she is safe.

**Standing with my hands in the air not able t do anything is frustrating enough but when he singles out a panicked woman to interrogate I try to find a way to make contact. My connection comes in the form of the ringing phone. My nerves settle because I know it's the Boss.**

**I start talking to him working him t answer the phone. Then he concedes and has me answer it for him. **

Jules: "Hello"

Greg: "So much for your day off huh?"

Jules: "Yes, there is a gentleman here he looking for a man named Riayaz fiahaid it's very important can you help find him?"

Greg: "Get me his name Jules."

The conversation between the Boss and Jules is my focus. I hear her speaking and I'm relieved but have a renewed sense of urgency now. She is in the subject's line of fire and that means in more danger.

When the subject starts talking about terrorists I tense listening over the coms I hear the stress and then I hear the subject threatening Jules and the Boss trying t get her back on the phone.

**If there was anyway to let my team know that this man was seeing things this was the best way to do it. Now that he is pointing his gun at my head all I can think about is SAM please don't let me die while he is trying to save me PLEASE. I should be focusing on the hostages on Steve and I am but not totally.**

**Putting the phone down I intentionally leave it on and still connected hoping the subject doesn't turn it off. **

**Watching him pick it up I'm relieved to see he just tucks it into his pocket.**

The team now has ears and well as eyes inside the building and what I hear is a man stressed and delusional, screaming at Jules to put the gun down when all she has is a phone. She needs back up, I need to convince the Boss of this before something happens.

Going into the truck I start talking to the serge about the subject trying to find the best way to approach my back up angle.

I hide it but my anxiety of over the situation is growing.

We wait for more information from Ed.

**I know they are gathering information and I know Sam is probably trying to find a way to help me, he has never not been there when I needed him even when I got shot, I never blamed him like he blamed himself. He is my personal soldier. I know he will find a way. I just have to keep the subject talking and everyone else safe until he does.**

**Talking to the subject I learn that he thinks the soldiers should be here not in the middle east. They should be here protecting us. I know that if Sam is hearing this, it will give him the angle he needs, he is my own personal soldier.**

I listen to the subject talk to Jules about needing the soldiers here to protect them. I am a soldier her soldier and I now know how to connect to the subject . I now have an angle to go in and provide back up for Jules. I listen to the boss gather information on the subject and know that he is unstable.

While gathering the information the wounded hostage take a turn for the worse. A female hostage causes the subject to escalate and I listen to Jules try to contain the situation.

**The wounded hostage DIED and his friend works the subject up back into the red. The subject is seeing things again, why is it taking so long for my team to get in here, I know the answer to this but it doesn't help right now. The subject thinks the female hostage now has a bomb. I try to feel sympathy for the subject but his blaze comment was just so…..ugg I need to focus. **

**Trying to gain control of the hostage and the situation I watch as the subject raises the gun to fire and Steve throws himself in front of the female hostage. MEN! MEN who have to be HEROS! OMG STEVE!**

Greg: "Shots Fired Shots Fired!"

"Is Jules okay?

Greg: "Its Steve, he's been shot."

I heard shots fire and I thought I would die for the brief time it took for me to ask and get an answer about Jules. When I hear that it is Steve I'm not relived because I know Jules will think it was her fault regardless of weather it is or not. I know she cares about him and I will protect him if nothing else because she cares about him. I can only protect her how she lets me and if rescuing Steve and the other protects her that is my mission.

"Jules needs back up, I want to go in."

Greg: "From where?"

"This back door Leads right into the basement."

Greg: "Sam, you're just covering on this all right? She knows what she doing."

"I know she does"

Greg: "Just saying"

"Yes! Sir!"

Apparently I have not hidden y concern well enough for the Serge to question my motives. I don't know weather to be pissed off or over the moon that I get to finally give Jules the back up she needs.

**I know that Steve has lost a lot of blood and that if something doesn't change he is going to die. At that moment I think of Sam and know he is going to get here as soon as he can and I need to do my job so he can do his.**

Spike: "He's turning on Jules."

Greg: "We gotta find a way in and get past his delusions."

"He said we needed soldiers here maybe I can talk to him as one."

Greg: "Go for it Sam."

"But Boss this place has serious security for a restraint I'm looking at reinforced steel."

Greg: "After 9/11 a lot of middle eastern businesses have been targets for vandals."

"I'm gonna have to torch my way through."

Greg: "copy that."

All I can think is Hurry she needs me to hurry. I slow down because slow is fast and fast is lethal. I repeat that mantra over and over to keep my impatience contained.

**Watching the subject I talk to Steve trying t keep him calm. Talking to him about his vital he tells me he's going into shock. He says he is stupid and I say that he's not. He contradicts me again and adds that he should not have waited so long to find me again. I try to stop him from talking about it by saying something smart about death bed confessions he then asks me if I plan to be there its at that moment that I realize that no I wont be there for his, I want to be there for someone else. I want to 50+ years with him. That's when I hear whispering and realize the other hostages are turning and all help is about to break loose.**

Slow is Fast, Fast is Lethal continues through my head as I cut through the door.

Greg: "SAM, hostages are turning on him get in there NOW!"

"EVERYBODY DO WHAT THE MAN SAYS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE!"

**SAM! **

"It's alright buddy you can stand down I have this area of operations contained." "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE ALL OF YOU! DO IT NOW!"

Subject: "Who are you?"

"I'm Mater Corporal Sam Braddock special forces I'm here to help."

**My body relaxes and I can focus, Sam is here I am safe, I have an advantage while Sam has his focus I will take him down from behind as I walk behind him I look into Sam's eyes and I know he knows what I plan and continues to distract while I move. We are a good team.**

Subject: "you knew this place was a front for terrorists?"

Greg: "Sam Don't lie to him he will be sensitive to deception"

"I know what its like to feel afraid, I served 2 tours in Afghanistan I know what its like to walk down the street and wonder where they are going to strike again."

I meet Jules gaze for a second but its enough for us to communicate and I know what she is going to do and what she needs me to do. We work together better that alone we always know what the other will do we anticipate and compliment. This time I get to talk while she does the take down.

"You feel helpless like you're never going to be safe, that's what they want all of us to live in a state of fear.

Subject: " yeah… that's why we gotta fight back"

Watching Jules creep closer I keep the subject on me.

She reaches for the gun brings it up kicks out his knee while I push him down. Yes we work together fluidly regardless of where we are personally I will always protect her even if it means protecting the one she is with as well.

**Sharing a look I nod to Sam in thanks. My soldier he is always there to have my back.**

Jules: "Thanks"

I nod

Knowing that protecting her means caring for the person she is with as well reminds me that Steve needs EMS. I cuff the subject and walk him out. I watch as the bring Steve out to the ambulance as she walks with him. I know I shouldn't but I feel jealous. I can't help but watch the exchange.

**Taking the responsibility of going with Steve I walk with him to the ambulance all the while I can feel Sam's gaze on me, knowing how I struggle with the thought of him with someone else I can't imagine how he is feeling seeing me with Steve.**

**I'm grateful Steve understands that I need to go with my team. I head past Sam.**

"You better suit up"

Jules: "Yeah"

Closing off my emotions now that she is safe I have a job to do.

**I will consider these feeling later I have a job to do.**

Professional while on the job they both got back to work. Fallowing orders and moving as a unit they were able to contain and save a Mosque full of people.

At the station while getting dressed Jules has time to think about those feelings

**What and I doing? I broke up with Sam because I didn't want to lose my job, my team! Today I realize I don't want anyone else. Seeing Steve shot scared me and I was worried but it would have been shear terror and pain for me if it had been Sam instead. I need Sam, I need to figure out how to make this work because same is my future. **

**I need to go see Steve but I need to convey to Sam at the very least my gratitude for today. I write the note to leave at the desk.**

**Walking out I catch his eye as I walk away I turn back to see him nod at me I give him a small smile and continue on my way. Knowing that I have a lot to more to think about.**

Watching Jules walk out of the locker rooms I do the only thing I can I nod my understanding and receive a smile in reward. Letting her go is one of the hardest things I have to do but I know it's the right thing because I can't cage her it wouldn't be fair or right. The corny saying if you love something let it go, well sometime that something just might not come back, I can only hope.

Leaving HQ Winnie Flag me down to give me a note.

_Thanks for today. We make a good team. J~_

I smile at this because we do make a great team and always will, it just might be only as friends.

As Wordy and Spike come up to head out for drinks I give Winnie a smile of thanks she smiles knowingly back making me wonder if she knows something I don't.

**At the hospital Steve and I talk I know he is serious and I can help feel guilty for not reciprocating his feelings but listening to him talk about his big picture, the future and family I realize that he is not in it that only one person can fill that role for me.**

**Sam….**

**Okay this was not suppose to be this long but I got about half way through and thought I would incorporate Jules into this as well so hope you liked it.**


End file.
